The Logistics of Taking a Chance
by looneytails
Summary: Annabeth is as intelligent as always. Nico is a little less reserved. Sequel to To New Highs in Quiet Mornings.


**The Logistics of Taking a Chance**

Annabeth Chase regarded her companion with calculating eyes; there were a thousand equations in her gaze, considerations that only she could think of. Where Percy was wavering and changeable, she was steel and logic and permanence.

Despite juvenile jealousy and the grudges he'd let himself hold, Nico had always liked her.

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Her eyes were narrowed, but the corners of her mouth tilted upwards. "We both know Piper has a better understanding of these matters."

Nico had to fight against the redness that threatened to take his cheeks.

"You know why."

If there was something that Nico distrusted more than the ephemeral nature of the campers' acceptance of him, it was the guidance of his own emotions. More than once, he'd let them cloud his mind; they'd led him away from camp, into Midas' reach, through the Labyrinth, then across Tartarus.

Annabeth gestured for Nico to join her by the pine tree, where she'd sat as he recounted the tale of Will's confession.

In the warm light, the gray of her eyes was melting silver and kinder than the boy had ever seen them.

"Logic can take you a long way, Nico." She had turned her head to the Athena Parthenos, furrowing her brows. "Still, after the quest we just went through, I can't say it's the answer to all troubles."

Nico frowned.

It wasn't what he'd expected her to say and Annabeth obviously knew that, for she leaned a bit towards him, knocking their shoulders together, lightly.

"When Will confessed, he wasn't acting out of reason. He knew two months were not enough for you to fall for him, but he also knew he had to take a chance if he wanted you to ever see him as anything but a friend." The smile she directed at him, then, was bright and soft, endearing in a way that made Nico understand why Percy was so in love with her. "It was very brave of Will. You have good taste in boys."

The son of Hades fumbled with the hem of his camp t-shirt, wide eyes intently staring at the ground.

"About that… I never…"

Annabeth held up a hand. She seemed pleased that he'd understood the ambiguity of her statement.

"I'm not mad, Nico. I was there when Percy faced Thorn and when we found you in the Labyrinth. I can't blame you for liking him. I know better than most how much of a hero Percy really is."

Nico looked up at her, closing his fingers around the grass and pulling at it.

"I used to think that he could never fail, that he was a real hero," he admitted.

Understanding shone in the girl's eyes, but her expression was almost mischievous as she spoke again.

"Not anymore, though," Annabeth concluded. "So what is a hero to you, now?"

Glints of blond flashed through his mind; a stethoscope, a hymn sang in uncertain tones, and ears that reddened every time Nico was around.

His cheeks felt hot, obviously flushed, but the boy didn't look away from Annabeth.

"I don't need any more destruction in my life."

It was not an answer, but the daughter of Athena nodded.

"So maybe you should take a chance at building something. You already have the structure."

The way she spoke reminded Nico of how much she liked architecture. Will did the same thing, speaking in terms of medicine when he tried to be metaphorical.

He scrunched up his nose, doubtful.

"What if it all comes crumbling down?"

Annabeth shrugged, but tilted her head to the side, contemplating.

"Will said he thinks he could make you happy, but that is not true. I have seen how the campers used to look at you, Nico, and I myself have been suspicious of your intentions. I can't ascertain that they've changed." She shook her head, and ringlets of hair fell from her ponytail. "What I do know is that you aren't the same boy you were when we first met, nor the same boy from the last war. I went through Tartarus, but I know that the horror I felt wasn't even close to yours." She paused. "For better or for worse, the things we went through…They bond us. You, me, the rest of the seven and Reyna. The happiness that might come from these changes depends on you."

Nico lowered his gaze to his hands, picking at the blades of grass.

"I don't know if I can be happy anymore."

A hand enveloped his, making the blades fall to the ground.

"Of course you can!"

The force in Annabeth's voice was sudden, but not startling. It reminded him of words that had rolled around in his mind for the last three months.

_Getting a second life is one thing. Making it a better life, that's the trick._

In spite of himself, Nico smiled.

"Will said he thinks you and Percy want to adopt me, because you're always so worried." He had meant it as a joke, but Annabeth continued to look at him contentedly, hearing the truth is his comment.

"You _are_, in a way, Percy's cousin. Our family." Her eyes reeled with mirth. "As for your question, I don't think you need to respond to Will's confession. It's been a month already and, as far as I can tell, he hasn't changed his treatment of you."

Nico's gaze snapped to hers. He shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that Annabeth knew how long ago Will had told him about his feelings.

He scowled.

"He won't stop flirting."

"You say that as if you don't like it." Annabeth laughed. Still, she kept her hold in his hand and the pressure was strangely comforting.

"I don't know how to react to him."

By his side, Annabeth scoffed. Nico knew what she was thinking. Their lives were never easy and they rarely knew what to do with the things that fate threw at them. It was somewhat refreshing, to be uneasy about something positive.

"If you want my opinion," the girl started, after a moment of deliberation, "I think you should give Will a chance. He won't heal you. You're not broken. But we all have our piles of good and bad things." She fixed him with determined eyes. "Don't let the bad spoil the possibility of something really good."

Nico blinked at her, before wrinkling his forehead.

"That's from Doctor Who, isn't it? I think I saw that episode with Will last week."

Annabeth took a second to stare at him incredulously and, then, she burst into laughter.

* * *

><p>This is a sequel to my story To new highs in quiet mornings. It's short, but it was a prompt by seeking-out-sunshine on Tumblr and I really enjoyed writing it.<p> 


End file.
